ORANGES AND BANANAS
by fishnoodle
Summary: Oh yeah, ALL CAPS. Wait, what... I mean, this FF contains stories about RinxLen. And RinxLen. And LenxRin. And OrangexBanana. WHATEVER. WARNING: May contain fluff, more fluff, possible seizures, death or even reincarnation. Don't like it? READ IT ANYWAY.


**5 Impossible Things to do Before I Die (or Leave Middle School)  
><strong>**Written by: **fishnoodle  
><strong>Plot by: <strong>fishnoodle**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I wish I was so cool to actually own something awesome for once, so I could be worshipped, or thanked, or even just realised for my existence in this CRAPPY UNIVERSE. AKA; I don't own Vocaloid. This goes for eternity. I will never own it.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: THE RIN-LIST<strong>

1. To possibly avoid Miku at all costs.

2. To survive middle school; although, I don't personally see that happening.

3. Summon up the courage to join the choir… or get singing lessons… OR JUST DO SOMETHING WITH MUSIC before I leave middle school.

4. Turn 14 without dying.

5. Maybe… somehow… I don't know. Something to do with confessing. To a guy I really like. Whose name starts with L. Which I don't see happening either.

* * *

><p>When I started elementary, my Mum sat me down on a wooden stool and said, "Good luck and get some guts, because you'll need 'em." And then she made me walk to school. With the next door neighbour's son who was <em>coincidentally <em>the same age as me, and who was attending the same elementary school as me. And the other next door neighbour, who was an older kid in year six – but I hardly knew his existence because he was so quiet.

He turned to me when I came up to him crying my eyes out.  
>"Why are you crying?" He asked.<br>"Because I dropped my orange in the bin by accident and it was the last one… and I'm hungry." I sobbed, rubbing my eyes with my fists. I heard a rustling noise and a yellow object appeared in front of me.  
>"You can have my lunch?" He asks, smiling at me. I stared at him in disbelief, not crying anymore.<br>"Are you sure…?" I whined, and he shoved the yellow thing, which was a banana, into my hands.  
>"Yes, I have more lunch in my bag anyway. You can eat this on the way to school." I gobbled it down quickly and thanked him a trillion times. Okay, what seemed like a trillion…?<p>

Later that day; I saw the boy eating nothing at lunch time.

That was the first time I spoke to Kagamine Len.

* * *

><p>It was the start of the new school year; grade 2 middle-school. How exciting. Yay – one more year left (not including this year) until I go to high-school. I'm so <em>thrilled<em>.  
>Not really. I hate school as much as I hate onions. It's so stressing, and annoying, and boring. I'll be lucky to make it through this year without dying of boredom.<p>

I walked outside onto the footpath, while yawning, and stood there waiting for Len to appear so we could walk to school together.  
>Yes, we both walk to school together, still. I'm quite happy about that too. Why?<br>I'm going to be straight forward and simple: I may like him… a little bit.  
>Okay, maybe a lot. DOESN'T MATTER THOUGH, because he'll never know. <em>Ever<em>, even when I'm dead.

"Rin!" Someone exclaims and it sounds like they've got something in their mouth. I turned my head. Len. My heart skipped a beat and my cheeks felt hot.  
>He walked up to me with his mouth crammed full of toast. His hair was messy and looked like he really couldn't care less about it, and his cheeks were pink from rushing to get ready. I couldn't help but grin as I saw him.<br>If you were wondering; I'm like this every morning. Blush, heart skips a beat, smiley face, whatever. Len's probably so used to it he doesn't even notice.  
>"Morning," I say cheerfully, starting to walk forward as he reaches my side. He gulps down the last bit of toast and smiles at me. And then he pulls out his toothbrush from his bag, puts toothpaste on it and starts brushing his teeth. I rolled my eyes. He was always like this; unprepared and disorganised. He's lucky to have an organised person as a friend.<br>Well, okay, I'm _sort of _organised – most of the time.  
>He finishes brushing his teeth and places the toothbrush back in his bag and sighs.<br>"How are you this morning?" He asks me and I shrug.  
>"Meh," I say, "You?" And he shrugs as well.<br>"Tired, as usual," He replied and sighs afterwards.  
>"And you, what, sleep in everyday? Len, you need to start going to bed earlier…" I began to lecture him. He rolls his eyes and shoots me the heart-melting smile. My heart melts and turns to a gooey substance on the cement pathway.<br>"Whatever," He grunts as he rakes his hand through his hair. I couldn't help but wish that his hand was holding m- DON'T THINK ABOUT IT. THINK ABOUT A RAINBOW. KSUJhdjdhdkshflf. I had a mental nosebleed of fangirlyness.  
>"What?" Len asks, snapping me out of my mental conversation with my conscience and my brain. I realise I was staring at him that whole time and my cheeks began to turn red.<br>"Nothing," I say bluntly, turning my head away to look at the houses we were passing. Try to act normal… try to act normal… _slightly _normal…  
>Len begins to poke me. "What? Did I have something in my hair? Was there something on my face?" I shook my head and turned back to see him looking a bit concerned. What should I say… what should I say…<br>"Uh…" I murmur, and he raises his eyebrows, "There's nothing, well, on you. I was just spacing out by accident, sorry…" I looked down at the ground in embarrassment. I heard Len sigh in relief.  
>"Oh, right." He chuckles, raking his hand through his fringe now. I wonder if he's gay, he seemed to care an awful lot about how he looks. Well, I HOPE NOT. I'd probably jump off a bridge in shame and depression.<p>

We sauntered through the school gates in relaxation. Everything was fresh and new, as usual, like it is every time the new school year starts.  
>Right.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it was going to be longer. But I'm lazy. And I don't really see the point of finishing my forever failing fanfics *coughcough*<strong>

**And the story-ish sort of thing is called that line at the top. When I want to write more chapters of it, I will always put the title at the top so you know which you are reading. YES, this will have different random stories in it. And you need a good memory to memorize what happened. Actually, you don't, you can always go back to re-read the last chapter xD**

**And no, I did not read over it and fixed my sad grammar. PPSH, who does that? Seriously? I've read about 28374837843732978439432 FF's and they have the biiiiiiiiiggest mistakes =w= /slapped**

**Next chapter: something random as well.**

**REVIEW PLZ PLZ guys you know you wanna - down there somewhere. ovo**


End file.
